<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning Sorrows Side Stories by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535703">Drowning Sorrows Side Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once a Thief (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1998-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1998-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Delicate Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 1998<br/>[email removed]</p>
<p>  <b>Side Story
<br/>A Delicate Touch</b> 

</p>
<p>"This is the most popular brand of mechanical safe on the market," Mac said with a flourish. "Today we are going to practice cracking it." 
</p>
<p>Victor rolled his eyes at his partner. "You mean that <i>I</i> am going to practice," he said. 
</p>
<p>The safe was the cliched type that you saw in the movies, made of heavy, dark grey colored metal. It sat on top of the solid wood table that took up a large part of the kitchen in the country cottage that they had recently moved into. 
</p>
<p>A little over six months ago, Victor Mansfield and Mac Ramsey had landed in Paris and had become Richard Thornton and Matthew Blake. They had avoided using their cash stock for as long as possible, since they didn't know how long it would have to last. Instead they had worked first as bouncers, then as bodyguards. After a couple of lucky breaks, they had been well on their way to establishing themselves as security experts. However Mac still had plans for them as Robin Hood-style thieves, targeting the crooks and exposing their crimes. But to do that, first he had to train Victor in all the skills that a top thief needed. 
</p>
<p>"No," Mac responded. "I mean <i>we</i>. Skills get stale if you don't use them. Electronic safe-crocking equipment is all fine and well, but a lot of people still have the mechanical type, and you need to know how to do this on your own." 
</p>
<p>Victor frowned, something occurring to him. "How do we both practice on the same safe? After all, as soon as one of us succeeds, we both know the combination." 
</p>
<p>Mac grinned, making Victor nervous. A grinning Mac was always up to something. "Simple, you don't pay attention to the numbers." 
</p>
<p>"And how do you stop from looking at the dials?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice. 
</p>
<p>Mac didn't say anything. He just pulled a long stream of black silk from his back pocket. Victor glared at the glistening fabric. "You have <i>got</i> to be joking." 
</p>
<p>Mac stepped up behind Victor and gently wrapped the black silk around his eyes, folding it over itself several times. Victor blinked, but not even a glimmer of light made it through the layers of fabric. 
</p>
<p>"Too tight?" Victor jumped at the sudden question, then shook his head. "Can you see anything?" 
</p>
<p>"No, I can't see anything," Victor said, exasperation coloring his voice. "So how the hell do you expect me to crack a safe?" 
</p>
<p>"By touch, of course," Mac's voice said, right at his ear. "What did you think? That the dial would light up every time you got the right number? You turn the dial very slowly, using just your fingertips. With the right touch, you can feel the vibration as the tumblers fall into place. Now try." 
</p>
<p>Victor shook his head. This was ridiculous, but if he <i>didn't</i> try, he'd never hear the end of it from his partner. He fumbled for a moment, trying to find the safe's dial. Locating it, he started to turn the dial slowly. 
</p>
<p>"No, Vic! You're gripping it too tightly. You want to be just barely touching it, so that you can feel every vibration." 
</p>
<p>Victor sighed. "Shouldn't I be using a stethoscope or something? <i>Listening</i> for the tumblers?" 
</p>
<p>Mac laughed. "You <i>can</i> do it that way, but you still need to learn to do it by touch. You don't always get to carry equipment with you, you know. Now, try again. And remember... <i>gently</i>." 
</p>
<p>Victor sighed and shook his head. Then he tried again. 
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, Victor was almost snarling from frustration. No matter how hard he tried he hadn't been able to get even <i>one</i> tumbler to fall into place. In a way it would have been better if Mac were making fun of his failure. Instead, his partner was all too sympathetic. 
</p>
<p>He slumped back in his chair, sweating from the effort. He didn't bother removing the blindfold. "This is ridiculous. I'm never going to get it," he griped. Mac massaged his shoulders, easing some of the strain. 
</p>
<p>"Sure you will," the young man in a soothing tone of voice. "You're just trying
<i>too</i> hard. You need to develop a more delicate touch." 
</p>
<p>"Delicate?" Victor said, finally reaching the breaking point. "I'll show <i>you</i> delicate." 
</p>
<p>He spun in his chair, too fast for Mac to get away, and grabbed the young man by the hips. With a twist, he had Mac perched on the edge of the table, leaning against the still tightly locked safe. 
</p>
<p>"So you want delicate, do you?" Victor murmured, reaching forward. He ran one fingertip down the fly of Mac's pants, barely touching the fabric, then back up. Mac didn't make a noise, but Victor could feel the swelling beneath his finger. 
</p>
<p>Just to 'see' what the reaction would be, he repeated the move several more times. On each pass, the swelling grew. Mac's breathing was getting a little faster and a little louder. Victor decided to move a little further south. Now he was using the pad of his finger to trace tiny paths over Mac's cloth covered balls. But a delicate touch was difficult when working through multiple layers of cloth, so Victor moved to deal with the problem. 
</p>
<p>A tactile examination of Mac's fly revealed that it was a button fly, something that the young man seemed to prefer. Maybe he didn't like the feel of a metal zipper when he went commando, which he did a lot. Victor figured that Mac did it just to drive him insane. Walking around a fancy dress event trying to concentrate on a bodyguarding job when he <i>knew</i> that Mac wasn't wearing any underwear was guaranteed to get a 'rise' out of him. 
</p>
<p>"Well, this is one case where a delicate touch <i>isn't</i> a help getting the 'safe' open," he said. Slowly, one button at a time, he popped the fly open. Each touch got a hiss or a gasp from the young man. Victor grinned and dragged it out as long as possible. 
</p>
<p>Finally, Mac seemed to decide that he was tired of waiting. He pulled away from the table and Victor could hear the sound of clothing being quickly removed and dropped to the ground. Mac was such a clothes horse that it was rare for him not to take the time hang the clothes over something to prevent wrinkles. The fact that he <i>didn't</i> this time indicated how worked up he was already. 
</p>
<p>Then, without a word, Mac hopped back into place on the edge of the table in front of Victor. Victor reached out a hand, the heat guiding his fingers to Mac's half-hard cock, and it gave a definite twitch as Victor's fingertip examined it. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah," he murmured. "Now <i>this</i> definitely needs a delicate touch." 
</p>
<p>Victor ran his fingertips over the entire surface of Mac's cock, mapping out ever vein running over its surface. It was interesting, he realized. When he was looking at it he had never noticed that little knot of veins near the base. With his eyes covered, concentrating entirely on his sense of touch, he was more focused. 
</p>
<p>Victor rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of the cock, enjoying the strangled moan that the move caused. It was time to up the ante, so to speak. 
</p>
<p>"Maybe I should try that safe again," he said with a grin, pulling away. 
</p>
<p>"Viiic!" was the immediate response, along with a grab to keep him where he was. Confident that he had his partner's full attention, Victor reached out again. 
</p>
<p>Using his hand's position to guide him, he bent his head closer until the scent of his lover was overpowering. He stuck out his tongue and moved forward a bit more until it came into contact with the head. Victor hummed in pleasure at the familiar and very welcome flavor that said 'Mac' to him. Still humming to himself, he devoted himself to this new task that he had set himself. 
</p>
<p>Every square millimeter of Mac's erection was carefully examined, this time by tongue, until it was slick with saliva. By this time Mac had moved from moans to strangled whimpers, so Victor finally decided to take pity on the man. Opening his mouth wide, he swallowed Mac to the root. 
</p>
<p>Long practice allowed him to flex his throat muscles in a way that gave Mac's erection a massage so stimulating that the young man was quickly thrusting upwards. Victor grinned, as best he could around his mouthful, and slipped a finger down, petting Mac's balls as it went past. He tickled the sensitive flesh behind the balls, then moved further back to rub at Mac's anus. 
</p>
<p>That was something guaranteed to set Mac off. Mac thrust, gasping, and Victor was drinking fast to keep from losing a drop. Once Mac settled down, he release the now-soft flesh. A couple licks cleaned it off, making Mac whimper again, then Victor settled back in his seat grinning in a <i>very</i> self-satisfied way. 
</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Mac had gotten his breathing back under control. He took Victor's mouth in a soul-stealing kiss, then pulled back fractionally. 
</p>
<p>"And what about you, hmmm?" he asked, reaching down to cup Victor's neglected erection in one hand. Victor groaned as the heat from Mac's hand bled through the fabric of his pants. "What can we do for you?" 
</p>
<p>"I'm... sure you'll... think of something," he gasped. 
</p>
<p>Mac hopped off the table and pulled Victor to his feet. Still blindfolded, Victor let his lover lead him from the room, towards the bedroom. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sure I will," came the throaty response.</p>
<p><br/> A week later, Victor finally got the safe open. Inside, he found a bottle of lube and a package of wildly flavored and colored condoms, which he promptly put to good use. That was so Mac. 
</p>
<p>THE END 

  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<b>Side Story
<br/>Anniversary</b> 
</p>
<p>Mac trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor apartment that he and Vic were living in, weary to the bone. It was nearly three in the morning, and he was just getting home from his shift as bouncer in one of the Paris discos. 
</p>
<p>They'd been in Paris for nearly two months now, carefully building the background for their new identities. They were even moving a faster pace than Mac had expected. Vic had found a job with a security firm, and Mac had enough bodyguarding jobs that he should be able to quit the bouncer job pretty soon. At this rate they should be able to build up enough of a reputation to go independent in the security field inside of a year. 
</p>
<p>And on a night like this, he felt that it couldn't come too soon. 
</p>
<p>"Hey, Vic!" he called out, opening the apartment door. There was no answer. "Vic?" 
</p>
<p>Mac looked around. The only light he could see was a dim glow from the bedroom. Maybe Vic had gone to bed. The gala assignment would have let him come home only an hour ago, and he'd said that morning that he would wait up for Mac, but perhaps he'd fallen asleep. 
</p>
<p>"Vic?" Mac walked into the bedroom, then stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, he wasn't as tired as he'd thought. 
</p>
<p>The bed had been made with new sheets and a new comforter, all in shades of green that made Vic's eyes glow. Nearly every solid surface in the room was covered with lit candles. A bottle of wine and two glasses sat on the bedside table. And Vic was stretched out on the bed, an inviting smile on his handsome face. 
</p>
<p>Vic was nude. Not naked. A Playgirl pinup was naked. A fine work of art was nude. 
</p>
<p>And Vic was a work of art. No doubt about it. 
</p>
<p>Ever graceful, the older man rose from the bed and padded over to Mac, completely unselfconscious about his lack of clothing. Mac eagerly opened his mouth for the heated kiss. 
</p>
<p>Then Vic pulled away with a grimace. "You stink of cigarette smoke," he groused. "Take a shower. But don't dwaddle. I've got plans for you." 
</p>
<p>The leer on the man's face was all that Mac needed to propel him into the bathroom where he kept his shower short, just barely long enough to wash the smell from his skin and hair. He stuffed his clothes into a hamper, not bothering be careful with them. He grabbed a towel, and headed back to the bedroom, his hair still dripping. 
</p>
<p>"What's the occasion?" he asked, as Vic took the towel from him and started drying his hair. 
</p>
<p>"What, you don't remember? Well, technically speaking, neither do I, but still. What happened one year ago?" 
</p>
<p>Mac searched his memory, then blushed. He had a lousy memory for dates, but how could he have forgotten... 
</p>
<p>"That's right," Vic said in a husky tone. "One year ago tonight, LiAnn told me she wanted to put the engagement on hold. I got stinking drunk, and when you took me home, I dragged you into my bed." 
</p>
<p>Mac felt lips brush the back of his neck, then the towel rubbed across his hair one last time and was discarded. He quickly turned, and captured Vic's mouth in a deep kiss. "How could I have forgotten?" he said with real regret. If he'd remembered, he would have bought something for Vic. He made a mental note not to forget the following year. 
</p>
<p>Vic smiled, and brushed a finger across Mac's lips. "Don't worry about it, Mac. Still, at the time, I thought it was the worst night of my life." He leaned in for another deep kiss. "Pity I don't remember any of it." He leaned over, and grabbed the two wineglasses that he'd obviously filled while Mac was in the bathroom. He held one out to Mac, and raised his own to toast the younger man. 
</p>
<p>"Here's to the worst night of my life, which led to the best decision in my life." 
</p>
<p>Mac obediently tapped the rim of his glass against Vic's. "Decision?" he asked, sipping at the excellent red wine that Vic had chosen. It was so like Vic not to go for the obvious champagne. 
</p>
<p>"To seduce you, of course." He reached a hand to stroke Mac's cheek. "Thank you for letting me." 
</p>
<p>Mac grinned back at him. "No. Thank <i>you</i>," he said, honestly meaning it. He'd had some pretty bad experiences in his life, and Vic's patience and love had helped him to over come them. 
</p>
<p>"Still," Vic said, thoughtfully. "You never did tell me what happened that night. At least, not in any detail." 
</p>
<p>Mac shook his head, still grinning. "To be honest, not much." 
</p>
<p>"Tell me?" 
</p>
<p>Mac stretched out on the bed, pulling Vic down with him. They propped themselves up on the pillows, Mac idly thinking that Vic must have gone out and bought extras, because they were piled higher than usual. 
</p>
<p>"Well, you were pretty damn sloshed by the time I got you home," he said, turning onto his side to face Vic, remembering that night. He hadn't been terribly sober himself. "You kept going on about LiAnn, and how it was my fault. I pointed out that there were other girls out there, and you were so cute that you'd find someone else fast." 
</p>
<p>Vic snorted. "Cute?" 
</p>
<p>"Cute. You complained about the term then, too. Said it wasn't fair that I was handsome and exotic, while you were just cute. Not that there's any 'just' about it." 
</p>
<p>Vic smiled. "Handsome and exotic. That describes you, alright." Mac quickly squashed the urge to blush. 
</p>
<p>"Anyway, you started listing all my physical attributes, then insisted that I return the favor." 
</p>
<p>"Hmm?" 
</p>
<p>"Then you started stalking me." 
</p>
<p>"Stalking?" 
</p>
<p>"Yep. Right across the room. Then, when you caught me you did your best to harvest my tonsils with your tongue." 
</p>
<p>Vic smiled brightly then. He took Mac's glass from him, then put both on the bedside table. "Like this?" he purred, then proceeded to kiss Mac breathless. 
</p>
<p>When he pulled away, Mac was reeling. "Yeah," he breathed. 
</p>
<p>"Then..." 
</p>
<p>"Huh?" 
</p>
<p>Vic slapped Mac on the side of his ass. "What happened next?" 
</p>
<p>Mac shook his head, trying to clear it enough to continue. "Well, when I was coherent again, you'd somehow managed to get me to the bedroom, undressed and into bed. Don't ask me how, because I don't remember. Damn, you're a good kisser, Vic." 
</p>
<p>Vic grinned. "Only when I've got the right inspiration." 
</p>
<p>That earned him another kiss before Mac went on. "Well, I was a little worried about the potential fallout, but you said that since the Director liked sexual tension in a team, let's give her <i>real</i> sexual tension. Give the triangle a third side, so to speak." 
</p>
<p>"Makes sense to me," Vic said, running his hand up and down Mac's side. The hand slipped down, for a moment, to cup Mac's genitals, and he completely lost track of what he was saying. 
</p>
<p>"So, what next?" 
</p>
<p>"Ummm," Mac hissed, and tried to thrust his hips towards the touch, but it disappeared. He groaned in frustration. "Next?" 
</p>
<p>"After I shot down your argument." 
</p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath. "Well, you got me so hot and bothered that what you said actually seemed to make sense, so I decided to go with it." He grinned, suddenly remembering what happened next. He quickly flipped over, and pinned Vic under him. "So I decided to check you out. Thoroughly." 
</p>
<p>And he proceeded to do just that. A year ago, he'd only had his knowledge of his own body to go by. Now, he knew every hot spot that his lover had. He made sure he hit all of them. 
</p>
<p>At least twice. 
</p>
<p>"Then?" Vic gasped, barely coherent, when Mac pulled away. 
</p>
<p>"Then you pushed on top of me." Vic did just that. "And touched me." Mac whimpered at the intensity. "And rubbed yourself all over me," he gasped, almost airless. 
</p>
<p>Abandoning his attempts to talk, he reached around and grabbed Vic's ass- cheeks, pulling him in tighter. Moaning into Vic's mouth, he thrust up, harder and harder. 
</p>
<p>The tension built, until they were both groaning. Then with a cry, first Vic, then Mac exploded, their semen smearing the space between them. 
</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Vic lifted his head from where it was pillowed on Mac's chest. "Then?" he said, and Mac laughed. 
</p>
<p>"Then you fell asleep, and I thought about calling a cab, but fell asleep before I could even move. And I'm sure you remember what the next morning was like." 
</p>
<p>Vic snorted. "The worst hangover I've ever had in my life," he said. "But man, was I relaxed." He tilted his head up to meet Mac's lips in a soft kiss. 
</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling me," he said, barely above a whisper. Mac nodded, too tired for anything else. "And I promise to remember <i>this</i> time. Love you." 
</p>
<p>Mac smiled, drifting into that sweet post-coital haze that hovered between sleep and consciousness. "Love you too. Happy anniversary." 
</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary." 
</p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>